Plankton's Revenge
by Exotos135
Summary: the same day Krabs builds a money made copy of himself dont ask ,Plankton builds a machine to finally destroy Krabs,can Spongebob stop him?


DISCLAIMER: Spongebob Squarepants belongs to:Nickelodeon

Krusty Krab,Mister Krabs Office "7:50 AM"

(in his office,Mister Krabs was building a copy of himself using,what else,money)

Krabs:ohoho,just a bit more,just a bit more.

(meanwhile,Plankton was looking at Krabs doing his stuff trought his telescope)

Plankton:what's that Eugene doing now?

Krabs:aha,it's ready!,a real cartoon-sized me!(hugs money copy of himself)oh,what i could do with you?

Plankton:how about throwing it in the garbage?

Karen:Plankton.

Plankton:what?

Karen:what are you doing right now?

Plankton:spying on Krabs,in the worst moment possible.

Karen:what's he doing?

Plankton:he's hugging a money copy of himself and...

Karen:what?

Plankton:i dont think it would be appropiate to say it.

Karen:is this what you're gonna do all day?

Plankton:not really,it's just that i dont have any idea or motivation to really do anything right now.

Karen:well,why dont you try to build a machine?

Plankton:it always backfire.

Karen:go steal the krabby patty formula?

Plankton:i already tried that.

Karen:get rid of Krabs then.

Plankton:get rid of him?he's _colossal_ compared to me!

Karen:yes,i can see that.

Plankton:it's not like i can build a machine that can turn him smaller.

Karen:then build a machine that can destroy him.

Plankton:hmmm,maybe i could do that,yes,i'll build a machine that can destroy Krabs once and for all!

Karen:and where's my thanks?

Plankton:why should _i_ thank _you_?i thought this plan!

Karen:ugh,why do i even ask.

Plankton:i'll be back in some moments,honey.

(Plankton went to his laboratory and started to build something)

Plankton:_let's see,this goes over here and that over there..._

(some moments later,Plankton had finished building...a toaster)

Plankton:finished!...now that i can make toasts again,let's get on with the robot business.

(Plankton started to build the robot)

Plankton:_let's see,this fin over there,the blaster over-nono,that's where the head goes!_

(5 minutes later,Plankton finished the robot and went inside it)

Plankton:allright,time to serve _Fried Crab!_

(Plankton,controlling the robot,left the laboratory and went to Karen)

Karen:(turns to see the robot)hey,you look more like my husband then _my_ husband.

Plankton(inside robot):_**it's me!**_

Karen:ah...how bad,i was hoping you had made me a husband.

Plankton(inside robot):i'll see what i can do once i get another robot wife,now i'll get my revenge on Krabs!

(Plankton left the Chum Bucket laughing all the way)

Karen:i dont get what's funny.

Spongebob's House,Spongebob's Room "7:56 AM"

(in his room,the clock alarm sounded as he woke up)

Spongebob:(yawn's and touches clock's alarm turning it off)goodday,Gary.

Gary:_meow._

Spongebob:(looks at clock)_**7:56 AM?!**__Gary,why didnt you woke me up earlier?_

Gary:_meow,meow!_

Spongebob:allright,no time to fight,i have to get to work fast!

Gary:_meow._

Spongebob:i heard ya,Gary!

Gary:_meow!_

(Spongebob,in a rush,changed clothes and left his house running)

Patrick:hi Spongebob.

Spongebob:_hi Patrick,i dont have time to talk,i have to get to work,bye!_

Patrick:...bye.

(Spongebob went running to the Krusty Krab)

Spongebob:_i musnt be late!__**i musnt be late!**_

(Spongebob jumped to the door,with his eyes closed,arriving in time)

Spongebob:hello,Krusty Krab!home of the Krabby pa-

(Spongebob opened his eyes,just to see the Krusty Krab destroyed from the inside)

Spongebob:_tty?!__**what happened in here?!**_**SQUIDWARD!**

(Squidward was in his ususal position,doing nothing)

Squidward:what do you want,Spongebob?

Spongebob:what happened to the krusty krab?

Squidward:ah,oh yeah Plankton came here,took Mister Krabs,destroyed the place and left without a trace.

Spongebob:_oh no!_where did he go?

Squidward:i dont know.

Spongebob:Squidward,_we have to rescue Mister Krabs!_

Squidward:sorry,no pay,no help.

Spongebob:then im alone on this,Squidward take care of the Krusty Krab until i return!

Squidward:trust me,i wont.

(Spongebob left the Krusty Krab and went to the Chum Bucket)

Chum Bucket "8:10 AM"

(Spongebob kicked his way in and went to Karen)

Spongebob:Karen!

Karen:who is-oh its _you_,cheesehead.

Spongebob:is Plankton and Mister Krabs here?

Karen:i dont know,are they here?

Spongebob:i dont know,do you know where they are?

Karen:in Plankton's laboratory.

Spongebob:thanks!

(Spongebob went in Plankton's laboratory...a bit too late)

Spongebob:_**Plankton!**_

Plankton:huh?

Spongebob:(screams like a little girl)!

Plankton:what?

(Spongebob walked to a pile of...stuff,in the ground)

Spongebob:(cries)_**nooooo!**_

Plankton:(walks to Spongebob)look Spongebob-

Spongebob:no,no,no!i already know,_he is in that restaurant __**in the sky!**_

Plankton:what?no he-

Spongebob:he's no longer in this world to give his krabby patties!

Plankton:well,that would be good for me,but hear me out-

Spongebob:i dont wanna hear anything from you,monster!he was all alive and happy and then you-!

Plankton:(puts his hand in Spongebob's mouth)_**SHUT UP AND LISTEN!**_

Spongebob:ok.

Plankton:(removes hand)what you're seeing isnt Krabs.

Spongebob:(sob)it's _not?_

Plankton:tell me of a time when Krabs was green.

Spongebob:when he was _green?_

(Spongebob looked at the stuff,to see it was green)

Spongebob:(gasp)it's green!_then_ _Mister_ _Krabs is alive!_

Plankton:good job,captain obvious.

Spongebob:but,if this isnt Mister Krabs,then where is he?

Plankton:i would say he's-

(suddenly,Mister Krabs runned to the pile of stuff in the gorund,pushing Plankton from the way)

Krabs:_noooohoho!_it took me 5 _minutes_ to make it!_**5 MINUTES!**_(cries).

Plankton:he's over here.

Spongebob:but i dont get it.

Plankton:ill explain you,i was tired of Krabs always winning,so since destroying him might be a bit disturbing,i destroyed

his money made self that he made this morning.

Spongebob:ah,so nobody was in trouble?

Plankton:nope,and i got just what i wanted,_hahaha!..._now if you excuse me ill return to business.

Krabs:_you monster!__**YOU MONSTER!**_

Plankton:(passes Mister Krabs)bye,Krabs,call me when you can be taken seriously.

Spongebob:(walks to Mister Krabs)oh,dont worry,Mister Krabs,i know you'll find a way to make this better.

Krabs:hmmm,thinking about it,(gets up)give me yer wallet,boy!

Spongebob:what,_**why?!**_

Krabs:cause,you didnt do anything to stop Plankton from destroying me money-self,so give me yer-

(he stopped when he noticed that Spongebob had already left)

Krabs:wallet,boy?

(cut to Spongebob running away from Mister Krabs)

Spongebob:sorry Mister Krabs,but i need my wallet!

Krabs:_give me yer wallet,boy!__**i need it more then**__**yooouuuuuu!**_

(Mister Krabs kept chasing Spongebob as they went to the sunset)

THE END


End file.
